Do Me Wrong
by xxTeam-Masterxx
Summary: Charlotte Lupin. 16. Prefect. Gryffindor. Troublemaker. Charlotte Lupin is an altogether unconventional teenager, with the stress of her best friends in different houses, her father as her DADA teacher, and Sirius Black on the loose. 6th year will be fun.
1. Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N: Ok so thank you for getting this far! I know a lot of people hate the daughter of a Marauder thing, but please give it a chance. Charlotte's back story will be explained as the story unfolds, if people want it to of course!  
**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise is NOT mine :D**

* * *

Platform 9¾ was reassuringly busy as Charlotte - Charlie - Lupin hauled her trunk through the throng of people towards the gleaming Hogwarts Express. Thick smoke curled upwards into the air, like tendrils grasping desperately at anything remotely solid. Shuddering against the surprising cold of the bright September morning, Charlie tried to pull her robes further around her shoulders, but failed miserably as her trunk slipped from her already frozen hands and clattered to the floor. Thankfully not bursting open to reveal her clothes and personal belongings to all and sundry, she grasped the handle with as much strength as she could muster and dragged it to the conductor, who relieved her of its dead weight with a smile and a nod. Charlie knew that she should have accepted her father's help with the trunk, but he was dreadfully weak at the present time, the full moon was tonight, and the strain it had put on him was unimaginable so she didn't want her trunk to weaken him any farther.

Stepping confidently onto the train she made her way to the closest empty compartment, she wasn't really in the mood for her friends' bubbly summer tales at the moment, finding none, she settled herself in her father's. He was sat leaning against the window, cloak pulled over him to an extent that it was covering most of his face; she plonked herself on the same seat. She fidgeted a little to get her Hogwarts robes in a position where they felt mostly comfortable, the prefects badge clipped haphazardly to the lapel. Snuggling next to him for warmth, she let out an almost purr like noise. Content with the heat seeping through her clothes, she shut her eyes wearily and joined her father in sleep.

Charlie eventually managed to pry open her tired eyes about half way through their journey, to find Ron, Harry and Hermione chatting on the other seat. They stopped when they realised that she was awake, and all offered her mega watt smiles.

"Hey Sleepyhead, nice of you to finally join us" Ron grinned, leaning over to prod the Gryffindor, grin widening when she mumbled something unintelligible.

"Is he..." Ron started, inclining his head towards the sleeping man in the corner.

"My dad, yeah" Charlie whispered, beaming when she discovered that she had been covered by her father's cloak.

"You look a lot like him" Hermione added, as her eyes flickered between Charlie and her father. They shared the same auburn/brown hair with Charlie's curling gently, falling to her shoulders and her fathers with flashes of grey, the same angular yet soft features, the shape of their lips were practically identical, and Hermione assumed that were they both to stand up, they would both have the lithe athletic build that Charlie possessed and even perhaps be within an few inches in height.

"I get that a lot, but you're right I do" Charlie mused "I don't think that I have any of my mum in me" she saddened, the death of her mother was still seared freshly into her brain, an all encompassing pain that on her worst days smothered her until she simply couldn't move. Her mother had been an auror, and was caught in the crossfire between a death eater and some of her colleagues 9 years ago when she was 7, she vividly remembered a man from the auror office walking down their garden path, admiring the neatly trimmed grass and dazzling flowers as he approached the door to their small cottage. Much of what happened afterwards was surrounded in a blurred haze of crushing realisation that she would never see her mother again, she would never touch her; never hear her comforting words when she was so disillusioned with the workings of the world. It was strange really, how she would happily give anything to see her mother again, if only to hear her say "I love you". She had long forgotten what her mother's voice sounded like, the way she looked was kept alive only by the photos that littered her bedroom. She had never really been able to find that garden beautiful again, it had been religiously maintained in her memory, but neither her nor her father really cared for it anymore. Her reverie was broken by her father shifting in his sleep, which seemed to make them all jump.

"So what have you ickle Gryffindor's been doing over the holidays? Being brave and gallant heroes I imagine?" Charlie asked, a sly smile touching her face.

Harry pretended to look affronted while suppressing a snigger. Charlie was one of the few more senior Gryffindor's that went out of her way to get _into _trouble; unlike most who went out of their way to avoid it. "Oh you know the usual" he grinned "Did blow my aunt up" he added dryly "How was yours?"

"Awesome" Charlie beamed, as though it was the best news that she had had all summer "Nothing interesting to report this time I'm afraid but there was this..."

Whatever Charlie had been about to say was lost when the door of their carriage flew open revealing Draco Malfoy and his herd of followers. He was staring smugly at Harry when he had glanced Charlie out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you doing in here?" he hissed, glaring at Charlie with utter contempt

"Having a bath, what does it look like?" Charlie fired quirking a questioning eyebrow at the young Slytherin.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else when he spotted Charlie's father in the corner, his head leaning against the window in what seemed the most uncomfortable manner. "Who's he?"

"Teacher" Ron replied, staring at Malfoy venomously

"So you better scram Malfoy before I accidently knock him with my foot" Charlie grinned, theatrically moving her leg towards her fathers.

"You wouldn't" Malfoy sneered, trying to call her bluff "You're a prefect"

"Oh you think so" if possible Charlie's arched eyebrow almost disappeared into her hairline, as she swiftly moved her leg, knocking it against her father, who bolted awake rather suddenly, gripping Charlie's shoulder in fright. Malfoy hastily made his exit as Harry and Ron laughed heartily, drawing the attention of Remus Lupin, who eyed them with amusement before throwing a pointed look at his daughter "Charlie, play nice" he whispered and closed his eyes again.

"Play nice, when do I ever play nice? I'm a born cheat! I cheated at Jenga just so I could win" she said in sheer incredulity, looking at her father as if he had grown another head. Even though she soon realised that her short rant was fruitless as he had once again been succumbed by sleep, she continued to mutter the words _play nice_ as though they were some sort of fatal disease.

"I didn't think you could win at Jenga" Hermione added, her face knotted with confusion "How did you cheat?"

"Apparently, hugging it so it doesn't fall is cheating. I say it's using all my unharnessed Slytherin cunning, but that's just me..." Charlie stopped, a devilish smile erupting across her face "Wood" she hummed and if possible she managed to smile wider. Bouncing on her seat slightly waiting for the Seventh year to stick his head through the compartment door and he did, not two minutes after she had announced his arrival Oliver Wood was standing on the threshold of their compartment.

"OLIVER!" Charlie shouted, enthusiastically waving at him.

"Charlie you are so dead" he announced to the unsuspecting sixth year, as Charlie's face scrunched in puzzlement.

"Why, I haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet" Charlie countered, as if her answer explained everything

"Well Percy told me to tell you that you have a detention tonight after the feast, with McGonagall" he smirked as Charlie's jaw dropped.

"What did I do?" she asked, now staring at him in abject horror

"It's more what you didn't do actually" Oliver said flippantly

"But I...oh, he's giving me a detention for that?" Charlie gasped, finally grasping the situation "It's only a stupid prefect meeting"

"Well now Percy is Head Boy, they are compulsory" Oliver grinned in what could only be described as childish delight "So, stop badgering my seeker and get your arse in gear, go see Percy and attempt to beg him for your freedom"

Charlie groaned as she hauled herself from her seat, flashing a wicked grin at Oliver before announcing "He can take my life but he will never take my freedom!" in the best attempt at a Scottish accent she could manage. Upon seeing his expression she asked "Too soon?" causing the seventh year quidditch captain to laugh loudly and grab her arm to drag her out of the carriage. Echoing shouts were heard down the train as the two friends tried to scheme a way for Charlie to get out of Detention.

Harry turned his bewildered expression to his friends, stating bluntly "How the _HELL _did she become a prefect?" and from the corner of his eye, Harry could've sworn he had seen the man, who it had been revealed was Charlie's father, smile.

HP

Charlie shuddered, attempting to warm her body after the devastating chill of the dementor that had invaded their carriage, several Patronus charms had swarmed the creature, but not before it could cause some damage. As a result, she could still hear those five life changing words echoing through her head _I'm so sorry it's Elizabeth _the five words that had brought her life crashing down around her.

"Not the best way to celebrate the start of term is it?" Oliver said dryly, grabbing as much chocolate from his bag as he could and thrusting it into Charlie's hands.

"Is there a best way?" she mumbled, opening the chocolate with shaking fingers.

"According to Percy Weasley"

"Stop right there, Percy's idea of a good time is sauntering around Hogwarts giving detentions, he needs to have that god awful stick removed from his arse." she jibed, in a half hearted attempt to brighten the atmosphere that had settled on their carriage like thick smog. Charlie couldn't make herself feel happy, her unbridled anger at Percy for not relenting on her detention and dementors on top had made this undoubtedly the worst first day of term ever.

Oliver smothered a laugh at Charlie's comment, jabbing her in the ribs to try and stop her saying anything that could be over heard by the aforementioned boy who was now lingering outside their carriage. He shot a glance at the other occupants of the carriage, they were all uncharacteristically silent, save for the odd whimper. Hannah Tracey, one of the ragtag bunch of misfits that Charlie called friends, was rocking in the corner. Easily the girlie girl of the outfit, as Hogwarts biggest gossip Hannah had an air of self importance and over confidence that had frightened many of the Ravenclaw's. Not afraid to say what she thought, she had made more enemies than friends, but when one was friends with Charlie, personal grudges took a back seat. The pretty sixth year had long lightly curled red hair and ice blue eyes, a collection of freckles covered her cheeks, and her thin frame had been the subject of conversation of many of the male student body. Not that Hannah disliked the attention, if anything she relished in it. However she was not to be underestimated, she had shot to infamy after a well aimed stinging hex to a certain part of Marcus Flint's anatomy after he had attempted to kiss her in her fourth year. Lyra Morgan, another of Charlie's group, had tucked her knees into her chest, her wand still clutched tightly in her hand. Lyra was the Slytherin queen bee. When the time had come during the first Wizarding war, the Morgan's had not dared be approached by any of Voldemort's followers after their outspoken opinion that they refused to join any side, their wish had been hastily respected. Any accusations of being blood traitors were met with a sneer and a snarky remark regarding some aspects of a fellow purebloods parentage. Looking at her, you could see her ancestry. High cheek bones and a sharp upturned nose, face encompassed by gentle curly black hair, steely grey eyes and stoic posture showed her to be a member of one of the most ancient Wizarding families. Of the group Lyra was the brute strength, not one student dared mess with her after she had put a defence professor in the hospital wing after a practice duel in second year. She had claimed that it had been accidental, but the triumphant smirk had proved otherwise. Charlie and Lyra were practically inseparable, even though they were in different houses, they had met each other after a particularly eventful boat crossing in which they had hexed each other as well as first years can and had ended up in the lake. After helping each other back into the boats, they had earned the others grudging respect, and eventually friendship that had withstood the separation of housing. A final glance saw him looking at the last of the group Lucas Dove who was sleeping off the effects; the Hufflepuff had muddy brown eyes and short brown hair. He was the stabilising influence to three rather volatile individuals. He was able to calm Lyra like no one Oliver had ever seen, a few well chosen words and a hand on her shoulder was all it seemed to take for him to work miracles on the Slytherin. He was able to do this to a lesser extent with Charlie, who despite her protests was the brains behind them all, he could get Charlie to a point where he was sure she wouldn't be bouncing off the walls anytime soon. But he didn't have the gift Oliver seemed to posses when it came to Charlie, reasoning with her would only work for so long before she would kick off again. The trick to Charlie had always been with a few insults and prodding, subtlety and quidditch talk, eventually Charlie would see sense. But of course Lyra would give her a verbal bashing to try and snap her out of it, to which Hannah would join in, leaving Lucas flustered and enraged that his friends wouldn't listen. Lucas' only attempts at reigning in Hannah were trying to explain to her that outrageous flirting would get her nowhere. But Hannah was an untameable spirit.

"Well that made me feel like shit" Lyra spoke up, her aristocratic voice made the swear word sound bizarre coming out of her mouth. Flicking her hair out of her face, she moved to lounge across the seat, shoving her legs on top of Charlie, who vehemently tried to push them off with shouted protests of Gerroff!

"Charlie my dearest, you try but you will always fail" Hannah chimed, seemingly enlightened by Lyra's return to normal behaviour.

"Yeah thanks for the support Hannah!" Charlie huffed, as she attempted to draw her wand from where it had been stuffed back into her robes after the dementor attack. Her best efforts were thwarted by Lyra's well-placed legs.

"Charlie, I do wish you would speak properly, you know I can't understand you when you speak common" the Slytherin chastised, looking at Charlie as though she were a five year old child.

"I hate you" she hissed at the Slytherin, who grinned widely, showing off perfect white teeth.

"I love you darling!"

Oliver stared in disbelief at the quick transformation of his friends group, how they had moved so quickly from near catatonic to jubilant in the space of 20 seconds was beyond him. Putting it down to the mysteries of the fairer sex, Oliver sat back and watched as the friendly banter filled the carriage.

-HP-

Charlie marched into the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor table with such determination that her face was slowly turning purple. A disastrous talk with Professor McGonagall had meant that she was serving detention for the next week. Delivering a scathing glare to Percy Weasley, who simply gave her a haughty look that clearly said "you deserve it", she flung herself onto the space on the Gryffindor bench next to Hannah and Lucas who had abandoned their houses in favour of sitting with their already fuming friend.

"I trust it didn't go well?" Lucas said, eyeing Charlie with a fond amusement

"Of course it didn't Lucas; look at her face she looks like she wants to kill someone" Hannah chirped, leaning over to grab more food from the table.

"I'm in detention for the next week with McGonagall, a week I tell you, a WEEK!" Charlie shouted, banging her head on the bench to try and wane her anger.

"Shouting about it won't make it go away you know" Hannah added

"Oh I see why _you _were put in Ravenclaw bloody genius that" snapped Charlie, rounding on Hannah like a dog that had caught scent of a rabbit.

"Look I'm just trying to help, but if you don't want it then I'll go back and join my house" she huffed, standing abruptly from the Gryffindor table and making her way to the Ravenclaw one. Lucas shook his head at Charlie as he too stood and made his way to his own table, murmuring something about confusing the firsties.

"OI LUPIN! STOP PISSING OFF MY FRIENDS" Charlie heard Lyra shout from the Slytherin table on the other side of the room. Despite the all out laughter from the Slytherin table, a small grin appeared on her face, she guessed that her friend was attempting to get in detention with her.

"MORGAN!" Professor McGonagall's shocked shout echoed across the Great Hall which was hastily falling silent, with the exception of a few "ooo's" coming from the Gryffindor's "I WILL NOT TOLERATE FOUL LANGUAGE! YOU CAN SHARE A DETENTION WITH MISS LUPIN!"

Lyra's cheerful "OK" had Charlie in fits of giggles for the rest of the feast, well at least until she caught her father's eye towards the end. He had shaken his head despairingly at her as McGonagall appeared to be close to tears with frustration.

-HP-

"Honestly Remus she must have spent too much time around James Potter as a child" McGonagall fumed to Remus Lupin as he sat in the hauntingly familiar seat across her desk, having been sat here and subjected to tirades that led to numerous detentions when he was at school.

"She does like a laugh" he commented, immediately seeing it was the wrong thing to say as his former head of house clenched her fists.

"What with Charlie and Lyra Morgan, I feel like James and Sirius are back here with us." McGonagall added hastily in her fury, not noticing Remus stiffen in his chair at the mention of James Potter and Sirius Black in the same sentence.

"They are quite the double act, I shouldn't worry about it too much, they will grow out of it. We did" he added pointing out that towards the end of 7th year the Marauders antics were becoming more infrequent. Partly due to the fact that James was head boy and he was too busy dating Lily to put much more effort into his pranks.

"I had hoped that they would have calmed themselves down by now! What with them both being prefects, we hoped the responsibility would mature them a little. Perhaps now with Percy Weasley as head boy we might see some improvement" McGonagall mused, praying to every deity she could think of that this would be the case.

* * *

**This is my first attempt at Harry Potter FanFiction so please let me know if you are interested enough for me to continue.**

Any Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	2. Careers

Oliver Wood was lounging on the scarlet sofa in the Gryffindor common room when Charlie wearily made her way through the portrait and flopped down beside him, too tired to even protest when he flung his legs over hers. He had to hold back his grin at the thunderous look on her face, and the various amount of oils and soaps that had found their way into her hair.

"What happened?" he asked, nudging her with his feet.

"Lyra started throwing stuff at me as payback for upsetting Hannah" she huffed

"You probably deserved it you know"

"I know that I did, but there was no need to be that aggressive about it" Charlie paused and then finally turned to face him, a small smile spreading across her face "You figured out when you are holding quidditch trials?"

"I like the team I have thank you very much" he snootily answered, attempting to hold his head aloft in that upper class fashion as Lyra did effortlessly.

"Now now Oliver we can't be biased now can we?" she said to him as though he had regressed a few years

"I'll hold them next weekend, I still don't see why you won't play, you are a great Chaser"

"I don't want to make the team feel inferior to my spectacular talents on the quidditch pitch" she grinned, flicking her hair and upturning her nose in an attempt at looking arrogant, as he had only moments before, but succeeding far better than he had.

"PAH spectacular talent my arse! You are damn good Charlie but you aren't _that _good!" Oliver let out a bellowing laugh at Charlie's hurt/shocked expression, but with a bang he found himself dangling in the air by his ankle. "CHARLIE PUT ME DOWN!" he shouted wriggling uselessly in the air as his friend all but cackled on the sofa.

"Take it back" she stated simply, now standing with her hands on her hips

"Never"

"Ok see you" she grinned as she flounced off towards the stairs leading to the girls dorms

"Ok ok I take it back I'm sorry!" he cried and before he registered what had happened he found himself sprawled across the floor listening to the laughter of the sixth year prefect as she stood at the foot of the girls dorms stairwell.

"Good" Charlie hummed as she resumed her seat on the now vacant couch, spreading her legs across it so that Oliver would have to find somewhere else.

"I have something for you" he said, rummaging around in his backpack.

"Seriously?" Charlie asked leaning over in anticipation

"Would I lie to you?" Oliver grinned as he held an ornate frame in his hand, gesturing for her to take it from him.

Gingerly taking the frame with shaking hands, she gasped as she recognised the picture enclosed in the frame. It was a photo of the switch of 1993. Towards the end of fifth year, Lyra, Hannah, Lucas and Charlie had all taken polyjuice potion and acted as each other for 4 precious hours. They had caused so much havoc amidst all the other drama that you could only find in Hogwarts that they had each been put in detention until the end of the year with the head of their house. Charlie still flinched when she remembered the lecture she got from McGonagall about behaviour ill befitting of a Prefect. This photo was taken just as the potion wore off, they were each covered in unidentifiable goo's and slimes, but each with the identical triumphant grin. She sought out her own face, in Hannah's Ravenclaw robes, it beheld an image of sheer happiness that she rarely saw gracing her own features, though the smile quickly dropped as her picture self stared in horror and pointed at something outside of the frame. McGonagall. "I didn't know there was a picture of this" she whispered as the Lucas in the photo rubbed more grime into Lyra's face and hair.

"It took me ages to find it, but we had to have a memento of your finest hour didn't we?"

"It would have been finer if it hadn't worn off in front of McGonagall" she added dryly, she turned to face him, now smiling softly she muttered "Thank you". Moving forward she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, burying her face in his neck to hide her silent tears, if he felt the wetness on his shoulder, he didn't say anything.

"No problem" he whispered, hugging her with as much vigour.

-HP-

Charlie pried her eyes open as she felt the pain in her back stab forcefully at her in vengeance. Carefully, she hauled herself upwards, shocked to feel an ice cold draft consume her body, her bed was usually stiflingly warm. Despite the cold that was whipping at her body, a thin sheen of sweat covered her head to toe, and a moan escaped her at the pain that was starting to flood her body, prickling at her nerves then setting them aflame. She hated the nights of the full moon, while she was not a werewolf as her father was, she would still experience some of the pain, and the lethargy that accompanied being a werewolf. Groping in the still pitch darkness she felt for her blankets, but soon realised that they were where she was supposed to be, on her bed. Groaning she grabbed the edge of the bed and stood shakily on her feet, smothering the shriek of pain that threatened to escape at the movement and casting a quick glance to the window where a thin beam of moonlight was visible through the suffocating darkness, Charlie scowled as if it would help with the pain. She hastily showered and put on her uniform, feeling the familiar rush of pride that came from wearing her Gryffindor robes. With a smile at the photograph of the great switcheroo on her bedside cabinet, she walked out of her dorm and into the common room, where there was a quick relief of warmth from the crackling fire before she made her way through the portrait hole and into the familiar corridor outside Gryffindor tower.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" came the shrill voice of the fat lady, startling Charlie to an extent that she muffled a scream.

"Don't scare me like that" she scolded, narrowing her eyes at the painting "And I am a prefect it's not like I will get detention" with one last scathing look she took off down the corridor to the stair cases and headed determinedly to her father's quarters.

-HP-

Charlie rushed down the third floor corridor looking anxiously for the room her father said he would be in. She pulled her robes further over her and gripped her wand tightly as it illuminated the darkened corridor. Upon hearing footsteps, she moved her wand arm from its position above her head to in front of her, a much more defensive position.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as the face of Professor Snape swam into her vision, causing her to drop her wand in fright, the light it had been casting flickered out and the only light that was in the corridor was the dull shine of Snape's spell.

"Lupin, bathing in moonlight are we?" Snape jeered, scowling at the 6th year who angrily took a step forward but stopped short as she caught herself. "Merlin I hope I don't have to put up with you this year and your gang of misfits, you can't even keep a wand in your hand"

Charlie drew in a shaky breath and determinedly held out her hand, into the light Snape was casting and said firmly "Accio wand". To her relief, her dropped wand shot back into her hand and instantly relit the light she had been shining previously. Smirking at Snape she added "I am looking for my father now if you will excuse me" and pushed past the potions master, who whirled around and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Detention Lupin, Monday 9pm" he smirked and walked away.

Charlie seethed as the marched towards her father's room, how dare he give her detention on top of the ones she already had? As if she didn't have enough to worry about in 6th year. She found herself reaching her father's room quicker than she anticipated, rather than knocking as she should have done, she barged into the room. A quick glance did not reveal her father, assuming that he was asleep she settled on the scarlet sofa in the middle of the room. Her eyes caught the familiar photograph on the coffee table, of four teenaged boys grinning at the camera with a suave confidence. Deep in her memories she recognised these boys as the men they grew up to be, her father was the most obvious to her, simply because they looked so much alike, he was smiling in amazement at the position he found himself in, surrounded by his friends, his amber eyes shining with happiness, not too dissimilar to the way her whiskey coloured ones shone in the picture on her bedside cabinet. The next was James Potter, with his round glasses and a grin that seemed to come so naturally to his youthful face that was so hauntingly familiar on the face of his only son Harry. The boy her eyes were drawn to next was Sirius Black who had obviously clambered onto Peter's shoulders as some kind of joke, he was smiling smugly at the camera as Peter the large boy underneath him had his face contorted in discomfort. All four were waving happily, content in their lives at Hogwarts. Bittersweet tears were stinging her eyes as she gazed at the photo, hazy memories of these boys had been the men that dominated her childhood. Sirius and James had been her godfather's, Lily her godmother as well as Professor McGonagall. These men had taught her to walk, to talk, to ride a broom, to play pranks as well as a four year old could. And now all but one remained in her life, her father was the last of these men to see her grow up, Sirius was wasting away in prison for a crime she wasn't entirely sure he had committed, but then she shook herself, he had escaped, and her father was edgy and tense. More so than he had ever been. Footsteps snapped her out of her reverie as she saw her father pad wearily into the room, obviously awoken by her presence. Eyeing her cautiously, the wolf jumped onto the couch next to her and lay across her lap, whining as he saw the picture she was holding.

"I couldn't sleep" she started in explanation, absently stroking behind the wolfs ears "What happened dad? Where did all of this go wrong?" she continued gesturing to the photo.

Her father gave another whine, trying to explain that her didn't know, and succumbed to sleep again. Charlie half smiled half grimaced at her father as another wave of pain ripped through her body and she too fell into a fitful sleep.

-HP-

Lyra Morgan woke up horrifically early the next morning, her body aching from the detention she had served with Charlie last night, the drab green hanging made her sigh wearily as she pushed herself out of the bed, toppling to the ground in a manner that was definitely not flattering. Huffing in annoyance she shrugged on her uniform, lazily pinning her prefects badge on her lapel. Not bothering with a shower after the hours she had spent in the prefect's bathroom getting slime out of her hair, she rushed to the great hall. Eager for possibly the first time in her Hogwarts career to be the earliest student to breakfast to get all the best food.

Arriving in the great hall she was discouraged to see Charlie already at the Gryffindor table, chasing a bit of scrambled egg around her plate, Lyra stared at her for a moment, slightly perplexed. Out of her group of friends Charlie was the one she could always count on to at least be happy. Abandoning her journey to the Slytherin table she plonked herself down next to her best friend and poked her none too lightly in the ribs. Causing Charlie to hiss in pain and clutch her ribs tentatively, as she turned to offer Lyra a glare.

"Oh Merlin Charlie!" Lyra exclaimed as she realised the significance of last night, "If I'd have remembered I never would have…" she stopped, apprehensively looking at her best friend. "I take it the moon was vicious last night"

"Like you wouldn't believe, I've never felt so beaten up before" Charlie admitted, of all her friends Lyra was the only one to know the truth about Charlie and her father, and was smart enough not to mention it, and accepting enough not to run for the hills.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm sure you ask this every full moon" Charlie said with a wolfish grin

"The answer might have changed since then" she protested, causing Charlie to bellow with laughter, then clutch her ribs in pain for the second time "What else is bothering you though? I'm not stupid"

"I just couldn't sleep that's all Lyra, then Snape gave me a detention so I'm overjoyed to be back" Charlie replied, viciously stabbing at the bacon. "That, plus the fact that its option picking day and I still don't know what I want to do!" Lyra swore that she heard her best friend growl, and she winced. She could never get used the crankiness that Charlie exhibited after a full moon.

"Charlie, calm down, just pick what you are good at. You are the smartest of the four of us. And don't look at me like that, you are. You can do anything you want; you beat Hannah on every test for pity's sake."

Charlie seemed to brighten at that, and started to eat her food like a normal person, well, a Charlie normal anyway. Content that her work was done Lyra sat with her best friend in companiable silence, happily eating crumpets that were covered in butter, much to Charlie's disgust.

"Miss Morgan"

The voice of her head of house startled Lyra so much that she let out a yelp of surprise, earning sniggers from Charlie, to which she responded with an elbow in the ribs. Berating herself again, when Charlie all but smothered a yelp, tears springing to her eyes. Turning to Snape, she stared defiantly to him, resisting the urge to cross her arms.

"Yes Professor" she replied, her face not betraying her dislike of her potions master.

"Unless I am mistaken, the robes you are wearing are Slytherin ones, but you appear to be sitting at the…Gryffindor table" Snape's voice dripped with disdain, eyeing Charlie with a look of intense dislike, which was fully returned with heated mistrust from the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Well observed, I see why you became a Professor" Charlie answered dryly, turning back to her breakfast as though Snape simply didn't exist.

Before Charlie made the situation worse than it needed to be, Lyra stood with her plate and stalked to the Slytherin table. Muttering under her breath at Snape, she winced when she heard the tirade he gave Charlie and threatened her with a trip to the Headmaster's office. A small smirk appeared on her face, now that Snape told her she wasn't welcome in NEWT potions, she knew that Charlie would choose it as an option just to spite him.

-HP-

Charlie stood apprehensively outside McGonagall's office, waiting to be called for her second careers talk, the first had been a disaster, she had stared dumbly for the whole thing shrugging when her head of house had suggested different careers to her and leaving the interview no further forward, and from the way she was wringing her hands, this one wasn't going to be any better. Miriam Lawson exited the room and gave Charlie a wan smile, her fellow sixth year Gryffindor held up her timetable triumphantly and muttered something about the ministry of magic. Charlie tried to return the smile, but failed completely as her head of house beckoned her inside.

"Have we thought anymore and what you plan to do when you leave?" McGonagall asked, staring over the rim of her glasses, gesturing at her to take a seat opposite her desk, one that Charlie had sat in a great many times. She slumped down in the seat, her muscles protesting in earnest. "And don't shrug" McGonagall added pre-emptively.

"Well I was thinking…" Charlie started before catching herself and correcting "Nah its stupid"

"Unless Lupin, it is something along the lines of Master Prankster then I doubt very much it is stupid"

"How did you know Professor?" Charlie grinned

McGonagall simply gave her the Look. All of Gryffindor house, save the first years were accustomed to the Look, and knew that if they were on the receiving end, their head of house was not amused and a detention would shortly follow if you didn't obey her wishes. Swallowing thickly Charlie answered truthfully "I was thinking, about becoming a Transfiguration teacher" she bit her lip, waiting anxiously for her godmother to respond. The reaction she got was entirely unexpected, McGonagall smiled brightly and beckoned her god daughter for a hug.

"You don't think it's stupid?" Charlie asked, as she sat back in her seat.

"My dear girl, you have no _idea_ how long I have waited for one of my Gryffindor's to actually want to become a teacher its quite wonderful. So no, I don't think it's stupid" Minerva smiled, pushing tea in front of one of her favourite students.

Charlie let out a relieved sigh and then added almost fearfully "I was thinking, if I became an Auror first and gathered my skills, and then became a teacher, would that be, I dunno acceptable"

"Of course, dear girl! Now, your OWL's will certainly allow you to become a Transfiguration teacher, you received one of the highest Transfiguration scores in Hogwarts History! To be an Auror you'll need the usual, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions, is there anything else were you planning to take?"

"Ancient Runes I think, it's always been a favourite"

"Yes, they are all fine, O's for the lot of them, well here's your timetable, I believe you are have Charms now, so off you go."

Charlie stood to leave, grabbing her bag from the floor, she paused as her head of house announced "Your detentions have been rescinded, a weeks' worth may have been too harsh for not attending a prefect meeting. Just go to them in future"

"Thanks Minnie" Charlie winked and strode purposefully to the door, laughing at the shocked look on McGonagall's face.

-HP-

"You know there are more things to life than flirting Hannah" Lucas sighed wearily, as he walked to Charms with Hannah, who was simpering to one of the Slytherin 7th years. "I don't know why you insist on slagging yourself around" this apparently was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I don't _slag _around, I flirt with people it's _fun, _I don't shag everything that moves! I'm not Christina Derichie" she sneered disdainfully, eyeing Lucas pointedly muttering _stupid whore_, under her breath. Christina Derichie was a Gryffindor 6th year, and had without a shadow of doubt slept with most of the boys in their year. It was widely acknowledged in Hogwarts that Hannah and Christina HATED each other and for the two to be left in a room together was nothing short of instigating the apocalypse. Lucas immediately regretted insulting Hannah, realising that he wouldn't be allowed to forget it for the rest of the year. He was relieved when they ran into Charlie and Lyra, who were talking loudly and causing a general ruckus in the corridor, as the unmistakable smell of dungbombs wafted into his nose.

"Oh please tell me you didn't" he moaned, rubbing his hand across his face in frustration "Why I am I the ONLY mature person in this group"

"Nah your just boring mate" Charlie said happily "Filch deserved a start of term present" she grinned, slapping him playfully on the cheek as she pushed him aside to be the first into the charms room. No sooner had she pushed him aside, she felt a tug on her robes and a small terrified voice saying "Miss". Charlie looked down to see a Gryffindor first year girl by the name of Laura Pickering, looking up to her with apprehension.

"How can I help you Laura, and you are allowed to call me Charlie" she grinned as the small copper haired first year smiled

"Well, I got a bit lost on my way to transfiguration, and I saw you and remembered you from yesterday when Sally Lawson introduced you as the 6th year prefect, so I thought you could help." Laura rushed, her small smile wavering as she took in the four 6th years above her.

"Sure, I'll take you there now" Charlie said turning to her friends and adding "Will you tell Flitwick I'll be late, Lyra come with me" they each nodded and Lyra hid a groan but begrudgingly followed Charlie and Laura away.

Hannah, stared fondly at the retreating figures of her best friends and announced to Lucas "Five galleons says at least one of them gets a detention"


End file.
